Tough Guys Like Pink
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Sasuke nunca dejaba que nadie tocara sus crayolas. Entonces, Ino no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué su mejor amiga salía ilesa? Sasusaku. AU.


**Disclaimer:** La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños: Annie Sparcklecakes y Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Sasuke nunca dejaba que nadie tocara sus crayolas. Entonces, Ino no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué su mejor amiga salía ilesa? Sasusaku. AU.

.

.

**Tough Guys Like Pink  
**_by Annie Sparklecakes_  
_translated by Sasuke-glamour_

_._

For **Monika-N.** (:

_._

Naruto observaba su dibujo. Era un zorro demonio—quizás no era el tipo de dibujo que esperarías de un niño de kínder… pero Naruto no era un niño de cinco años normal—hecho con naranjas y amarillos. Se veía como un Gran Pájaro. Fulminó el dibujo. Necesitaba un color _más __aterrador_… lo malo era que le hacían falta la mitad de sus crayolas.

—Oye, Sasuke —dijo, acercándose al chico que estaba sentado a un lado de él. —¿Puedo usar tu crayola roj—

Doce años después, y todavía no tenía idea de cómo pasó. En un momento estaba cerrando sus deditos alrededor de una de las crayolas que se escapaba de la venerada caja de 64 crayolas de Sasuke, y en el siguiente había sido empujado y tirado de su silla, su puño vacío.

Parpadeó por un momento al techo sobre él.

Y luego explotó.

—¿Por qué hiciste _eso,_ tonto? —gritó, poniéndose de pie para fulminar a Sasuke, quien estaba apretando la crayola protectoramente contra su pecho. Para ahora, todos los que estaban cerca los estaban observando. Vio, por el rabillo de su ojo, a Hinata nerviosa, y Sakura curiosa.

—No toques mi crayola —dijo Sasuke altaneramente. —Tú _asqueroso_.

El pequeño grupo que estaban alrededor de ellos soltaron un grito ahogado y aah-ron* en sorpresa. —¡Lo iré a decir!—gritó una pequeña voz del fondo.

Sasuke dejó al descubierto sus dientes hacia Naruto, y el rubio retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. ¡Ese chico estaba_ loco_!

Pero ahora la maestra había llegado, así que no podía pelear con él.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió. Naruto no respondió. Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja para que sólo el rubio lo viera, luego se volteó a la maestra con un muy creíble mohín en su rostro.

—¡Naruto robró mi crayola! —protestó, apuntando hacia el chico. La maestra flaqueó un poco ante su increíble lindura. Su labio tembló un poco y él soltó un sollzo. —Era mi favorito también. Es rojo, ¿ve? —. Lo alzó para efecto y desencadenó su pieza de resistencia. —Es tan bonito; el color de su cabello. Quería dibujarla…

Y eso fue todo. Ella estaba bajo su control.

Sasuke Uchiha, Maestro de la Manipulación, incluso a los cinco años.

—¡Naruto! ¿Es eso cierto? —bramó.

Narutó se estremeció, pero cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho con un resoplido, parándose para defenderse. —No. Es carmesí – lo dice ahí mismo.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de la maestra. Sasuke escondió su sonrisa de suficiencia.

* * *

Viendo a todos los otros niños divagar en sus desayunos mientras él estaba prohibido de eso por todo el día, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir pena por sí mismo.

Era todo culpa del mentiroso de Sasuke. Ahora _él_ era el que estaba sentado en medio de Sakura e Ino y comiendo sus galletas tan creídamente.

_¡No era justo!_

Naruto bajó la mirada a su dibujo. Desde que no consiguió su crayola, todavía se veían con un Gran Pájaro. Ya qué. Mejor que el caballero sin terminar de Sasuke. Naruto rió por lo bajo. Era muy tonto y malo y enojón para ser un caballero. ¿Quién querría siquiera ser salvado por él? Creía que cualquier princesa preferiría al dragón.

—¿Naruto?

La cabeza de Naruto se alzó rápidamente, sobresaltado. Parada en frente de él, sonriendo tímidamente, estaba la chica más bonita que conocía, Sakura.

Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Sí? —dijo, tratando de sonar mayor y más maduro. Sakura alzó su cabeza, intrigada.

—Um, te ves hambriento —hizo un ademán a sus galletas. —¿Quieres compartir?

Con una enorme sonrisa, Naruto aceptó su oferta y los dos comieron, pareciendo no notar a Sasuke, quien justo había roto su última galleta, imaginándose que era la cabeza de Naruto.

* * *

Luego del recreo, se les permitió a los niños a su garabateo. Algunos escogieron jugar con el Señor Cara de Papa, pero la mayoría decidieron dibujar.

Sakura estaba entre ellos. Tarareaba mientras dibujaba el largo cabello rosa de su princesa ninja.

En frente de ella, Sasuke se giró para observarla. Ella no lo había notado al principio, pero cuando finalmente lo vio, casi tira su crayón rosa.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—Sakura —observó el dibujo de ella. —¿Una princesa de nuevo?

—Una princesa _ninja_ —corrigió. —¡Ella puede pelear!—ella miró a través de su pequeña selección de crayones. —¿De qué color debería ser su vestido…? —murmuró para sí misma, sin darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba escuchando, hasta que él puso un crayón debajo de su nariz.

—Ten.

Sakura alzó la vista, estupefacta. Sasuke no la estaba mirando, pero aún mantenía la crayola roja extendida hacia ella.

—Sasuke—¿Tu crayola…?

—Puedes usarla —. Su rostro todavía seguía volteado. Sonaba avergonzado.

Ella sonrió, sus mejillas brillando rojo. —Gracias, Sasuke-kun —cantó.

—…Hn.

* * *

Cuando Ino vio a Sakura garabatear con la crayola roja, y su posesivo dueño dibujando con una verde, al parecer sin preocuparle, ella difícilmente creía lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Huh? —dijo Sakura cuando Ino le susurró esto a Sakura, para que Sasuke no lo escuchara. —Oh, ¡Sasuke-kun me dejó usarla!

—¿Lo _hizo_? ¿La puedo usar yo también? —preguntó impacientemente, ya alcanzándola para tocar la crayola tan amada por el famoso _Sasuke._

Sin embargo, justo antes de que sus deditos la tocaran, Sasuke giró bruscamente, sujetó sus dedos en el codo de Sakura, y jaló su brazo lejos del de Ino.

—No – toques – mi – crayola —siseó, sus ojos mostrando rojo. O eso creyó Ino. ¡Que chico más aterrador!

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que Sakura puede usarla? —exigió. La chica en cuestión sintió su rostro enrojecer.

—¡Sí, Sasuke! —Naruto se movió de su lugar unos cuantos metros más lejos, dónde había estado viendo el espectáculo. —¿Te _gusta_ ella?

—¡Ooooh! —gritó la mitad de la clase. Luego ellos rompieron en un coro de —¡A Sasuke le gusta Sakura! ¡A Sasuke le gusta Sakura!

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y tomó su crayola de la pobre chica detrás de él. Ella se mordió el labio, avergonzada y preocupada que lo hubiera hecho enojar.

Tres días más tarde, él le dio la crayola de nuevo.

* * *

.

No se puede evitar el 'Aww'.

Este es uno de mis más amados y adorados one-shots. Por eso lo traduje.

Me encantó ver a un Sasuke indirecto. Ya saben, sólo a Sakura le prestaba sus crayolas. ¿Así o más obvio? ...lo prometido es deuda! (:

**¡Feliz estreno de Road to Ninja!**

Porque es lo que hemos estado esperando desde hace meses. XD

Claro que tengo el permiso de la autora.

.

_¡Road to Sakura!_

¿Alguien lo vio? El especial del anime. Tuvo muchos spoilers. Y creo que explicó ciertas cosas.

_¡Manga's time!_

No me acuerdo muy de qué iba, sólo que Naruto y Madara están luchando. Y en eso, Naruto logró hacerle un rasguño a la máscara de Madara. ¿Así o más homes?

Sólo falta que Sasuke llegue.

.

El miércoles estaré actualizando OFU, luego de ver el manga. Es que me entro un lapso de no-sé-qué, y no actualice el miércoles pasado. ^^'

.

El especial de la semana: _Sasupeluche de 8 años._ ¡Está muy mono!

Btw, estoy preparando mi sasu-jet para irme a Japón a ver la película. ¿Alguien viene conmigo?

El avión ya está a la mitad de su capacidad.

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
